Shady Night
by Elysian Prince
Summary: Yea Yea Yea. Don't bug me.


**Shady Night**

**I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or his crew either, SEGA and Sonic Team do.**

**Wow, another story? Do I ever give up?**

**Enjoy**

**KnucklesXShade**

* * *

It was 6:00 P.M. and Knuckles was bored. At the moment, he was tossing a rock in the air up and down. Nothing interesting had happened in a while, so he couldn't do much. He sighed. The fact was, that he hoped Rouge would come to try to take the emerald from him.

Here, he sat atop of the emerald, and watched the sunset. It was a marvel of nature, one of few that Knuckles could enjoy. The mixture of yellow, orange, red, and a bit of pink layered as the sun set over the horizon.

Knuckles made a countdown once the sun was at a certain point. "10." was his first number. The sun was almost gone over the horizon. "9." he added. "8, 7, 6." were his next numbers. The sun was setting quickly now. The sky was turning dark blue. "5, 4, 3, 2." his numbers after were. By now, the sun was just barely showing over the horizon. "1, 0." his last numbers were. The sun disappeared over the horizon, and with it, the light.

He looked over at his house and smiled, it was fairly cold tonight, noting the date, so it was nice to have a warm place to sleep for the night.

Now, Knuckles lived on an island, yes, but that doesn't mean he wasn't civilized. He had made himself a shelter with Sonic and Tails, who brought supplies and such to help him out. He had running water, from a waterfall nearby. A while back Tails also installed some solar panels for him.

_~~Flashback~~_

_*Tweak* *Tweak* *Tweak*_

_For 7 hours now, Tails had been installing some basic solar panels on the top of Knuckles one story house. "I'm done!" Tails exclaimed as he jumped up and hit his head on one of the solar panels. Knuckles laughed and jogged over to him, then helped him up. _

_"Thanks Tails. I owe you one." Knuckles told him. "You're welcome Knuckles. Hey, its the least I could do for you saving my life that one time." Tails reminded him. "Ok. Wanna come inside for now?" Knuckles asked. "Yea." Tails replied._

_They went inside where they talked for a bit. "So, how's Cosmo?" he asked. "She's been good, and same to me as well. What about yourself?" Tails replied with another question. "I've been better, but now thanks to the solar panels you got me, I can actually sit inside of an air conditioned house!" Knuckles told him excitedly. It was summer time and the weather upon Angel Island was burning hot._

_"Which reminds me. Come over here so I can show you how to work it." Tails added as he got up and walked over to the panel. "Press this button if you want it to be warmer and this one if you want it to be cooler." he told him as he pointed to certain buttons. _

_"Thanks Tails." Knuckles repeated again. "No problem, I mean after all its not like I had something... OH CRAP!" Tails yelled. "What?" Knuckles asked. "I forgot to turn the oven off before I left! Cosmo's gonna be mad at me!" Tails exclaimed. "Eh... That's gonna suck man. Hope your house isn't on fire." Knuckles added. "AHHH!" Tails yelled as he dashed out of the door and begun to start his plane up. _

_Knuckles chuckled and walked over to his hidden stache of gems. He found an emerald, a transparent one at that, and one that was cut by a jeweler and he picked it up. As Knuckles walked up, Tails had the motor set up and was throwing his tools into his X Tornado. Knuckles tapped on his shoulder and gave him the emerald. "Here! Cosmo would like this, I think!" Knuckles yelled over the roar of the engine. "Thanks Knuckles!" Tails yelled back as he climbed aboard the flying machine and took off._

_~~End Flashback~~_

This was about 6 months ago.

All sunlight was gone by now and the stars in the sky, along with the moon illuminated the sky.

The night was actually quite peaceful, to tell you the truth. The birds were chirping, the crickets were well, whatever crickets do, and the slight sensation of loneliness passed over Knuckles. There was a river nearby and that was where Knuckles took his baths whenever he liked the water cold, and to not waste power. He shrugged as he begun to walk over toward the river.

The whish wash of the water from the river was nice and comforting to Knuckles, it didn't make the world sound so quite all of the time and that may have been one of the few things that kept his sanity in order. As it came into his view, the river reflected the illumination of the moon. It was beautiful to Knuckles, one of the few natural sights that Knuckles could see.

As he took his shoes and socks off, he wished every night was like this, nice, quiet and peaceful. He stepped in the water, shivering a bit because of the coldness. As he sat down in the water, feeling the coldness fly by on him he suddenly wished that he had someone to be with him. It was about 3 months when someone visited him. Did the word have an apocalyptic ending? Knuckles broke out into laughter at that thought and just laid in the water, letting it soak him.

About five minutes later his teeth were chattering, a sign that he should get out. He strode out of the water and put his socks and shoes on. He slowly then walked over to the Master Emerald's shrine. As he arrived there, he sat down and looked around and saw how everything was so... Bland. Times like this make him want something, someone.

A bush nearby rustled and Knuckles stiffened up a bit, getting in a fighting stance. It may only be just the wildlife on that island, but Knuckles was always careful to these things. As the figure came out of the bush, it became clear to Knuckles that it was not the local wildlife.

"Stop right there!" Knuckles growled as he came closer. The figure froze and stood still. As Knuckles jumped off of the altar, the figure looked unfamiliar to him. "Who are you?" he asked. The figure stepped closer and it revealed itself to be an definite unknown figure; it was also limping. "Who are you?" Knuckles asked again. As it took a few more steps in, limping included, it appeared to be a similar looking creature comparing her to him.

"A-Are you an Echidna?" Knuckles asked, happy to find someone of his own species. Then, a response, "Yes." It appeared to be a female voice, due to the high pitched sound of it. As it got closer to the light of Knuckles' house, he saw the cuts on her body. "Do you need help?" Knuckles asked. As the face became visible, he became lost in her lovely violet eyes. "Yes. Can you help me?" she asked.

Knuckles smiled and went over to her. "Come on. Let's get to my house and help you out, plus get out of this cold." Knuckles told her. She sneezed and held her arm, "Thanks." she told him. Knuckles smiled and held out a hand, because he could see she was struggling to walk.

At that moment, Shade's legs collapsed under her. "Ow." she said. He ran over to her side and grabbed her arm. "I'm gonna carry you, ok?" he rhetorically asked. She nodded with a faint sign of a smile. He quickly picked her up, and carried her, bridal style over to his house.

As they entered, Knuckles had to open and shut the front door with one hand. The female Echidna thought, _'This does look like a comfortable home.' _In truth, it was. Knuckles loved every part of it, from the shower, to the soft bed, to the couch, to his favorite part, the T.V.

Knuckles walked into the bathroom, and sat her down on the toilet, while he turned the shower on and then left to go get a towel from the closet by his house. He brought it back and set it down onto the sink. "Uh... What's your name?" he asked. "Shade." she replied. Knuckles smiled faintly and then his face froze. "Uh... Can you take the shower by yourself? Or do..." Knuckles asked as he was too nervous to finish the last part.

"I don't think I can." Shade told him, blushing at the same time.. Knuckles blushed furiously, yet, it was invisible, due to his fur color. "A-Are y-you sure?" Knuckles stuttered. "Yea. My right arm hurts and my left leg hurts really bad." Shade told him. "Uh... Ok..." Knuckles told her. "D-Do you need help taking off your clothes?" he asked. She nodded, as an uneasy Knuckles begun to remove her clothing, trying not to stare as he took off her bra and panties.

He picked her up and layed her inside of the bathtub. "Can you rub your cuts with soap?" Knuckles asked as he handed her a bar of soap. "I-I think so..." she replied as she begun to rub it over her wounds. Knuckles removed the shower head and sprayed it over the soapy wounds.

To Shade, it was hurting, one, getting naked in front of a stranger; two, having to rub herself in front of said stranger, and three, the physical pain of the soap cleansing her cuts.

With Knuckles, he was finding it hard to not get aroused, although the bathtub's edge wouldn't show it, when she was done, it wouldn't show. Not only was her beauty great in his eyes, she was RUBBING herself in front of him. In honesty, he did feel bad for her.

After they were done, Knuckles carried her out of the tub and gave her a towel to dry off, while he left to get something for her to wear. He searched his closet, only to find a white robe, given to him by Amy on his 19th birthday. This was only a few days after his house was built.

_~~Flashback~~_

_Knuckles entered his house, and all of the lights were turned off. He flicked them on, and jumped when he heard, "SURPRISE!" Everyone was there, from his friends, to the Chaotix team. He also found it good that Rouge wasn't there. _

_"Wow!" Knuckles exclaimed as Tails and Sonic went up to Knuckles and flung him over to the table to open his presents. Tails and Cosmo had gotten him a laptop, and he told him, "You should learn how to use it Knuckles! It's got a web camera so you can talk to us while you're up here!"_

_Sonic had gotten him, the television, which was a present from both him and Amy, because it was a big one. "You seemed pretty interested on the T.V. we had at our house so.. We got you one!" Sonic exclaimed as he pointed over to the wall, where a brand new T.V. was._

_The Chaotix team got him socks and shoes. Vector stepped up and laughed, "Hope you get some use from them!" Charmy flew around in circles, seems that his childish attitude made him excited. Espeo just stood there, leaning against the wall, smiling. _

_Cream walked up to him with Vanilla and they led him to the kitchen, where they had gotten him a bunch of things, from a coffee maker, to a microwave oven. Cream hugged Knuckles and told him, "Happy birthday Mr. Knuckles!" Vanilla smiled at her daughter's happiness. _

_"Thanks guys!" Knuckles exclaimed as he hugged everyone. Amy hugged him and whispered in his ear, "I left one more thing in your closet." This puzzled Knuckles. After everyone left, Knuckles stumbled over to his closet and saw the white robe there. _

_It hadn't been used since._

_~~End Flashback~~ _

"Well I guess this gets some use after all." Knuckles told himself. He grabbed the robe and walked back to the bathroom. As he opened the door, she was still drying off her hair, which made Knuckles trail his eyes down and see her flower. He got a nosebleed and held his nose as he waited for her to dry off and he faced the wall as he extended his arm to hand out the robe.

He felt it being taken from his hand and after a little bit, she stated, "I'm done." He turned his head and saw her dressed up in the robe. She smiled at him and Knuckles picked her up. As he left the bathroom she sneezed loudly and wiped her nose. "Gesundheit." Knuckles told her. "Thanks." she replied.

In all honesty, Shade liked this stranger, he was kind and a bit shy, but that was probably just from him taking her clothes off; yet, she still admired his gentleman-like attitude. He looked pretty hot to her and honestly, he thought that she was hot as well.

Knuckles went over to the couch and set her down, so he could make something warm for her to eat. As soon as he set her down, she gave him a look that looked like she didn't want him to leave. Knuckles smiled and patted her head, then left for the kitchen.

He went into his kitchen and begun to cook something for himself and his new guest. Inside the fridge were a few things. Pickles, Parmesan cheese, ketchup, ginger ale, and some whip cream. Knuckles looked into his pantry and found some pasta.

He decided to make a basic thing, some pasta, for them to both enjoy. Knuckles wrote a note to himeself to get more food soon. After he got out the pasta, he put it in boiling water.

Who could screw pasta up?

After a while, it had finished up and Knuckles put it into two bowls, he also added some cheese. He then walked back out to Shade out staring at the ceiling, almost like she was in thinking about something. "Here you go." Knuckles told her. Shade looked at him and saw food. She took it eagerly and began to eat.

Knuckles set the glass of ginger ale down next to her and began to eat himself. Shade stopped for a moment from her food and asked a few questions. "So what's your name?" she asked. "Knuckles. Also, sorry about the food, I need to get some more soon." Knuckles replied.

"Knuckles... I like that name." She told him, which made him blush a bit. Some small talk was going to be exchanged. "So, care to tell me what happened?" he asked, curious of her answer. "Well, i'd like to tell you, but I really don't know myself. One moment I was home, the next I was in the woods. I headed in this direction because of the light I saw." Shade told him.

"Hm... You're welcome to stay here if you want to, or at least until you find your home again. Let me ask this. Are there others?" Knuckles asked. "What do you mean?" Shade replied. "I mean other Echidna. I thought I was the last one from my clan." Knuckles told her. "Well, the name of my clan is the Nocturnals." Shade replied.

"Hm. Well, its nice to see another Echidna. I've been here, living by myself for as long as I can remember, I never knew my parents and such." Knuckles told her. Shade felt bad for him. A sip of her ginger ale was taken.

"So what about you?" Knuckles asked. "Well, I got separated from my father when I was 5 and lived with my mother until I was drafted. And now, i'm here!" she exclaimed with a frown. "Wow. I'm sorry." Knuckles told her.

"It's ok." Shade smiled. To Knuckles, he felt.. He felt like he could relate to someone. Especially this beautiful Echidna that was injured in front of him. After Knuckles had finished eating, he picked the bowls up and put them in the kitchen.

After that, he grabbed a pillow and a think sheet from his room. As he placed the sheet over her, Shade looked at him with admiration. He was accepting a stranger, out of nowhere, and caring for her? He lifted her head up and put the pillow under her head.

Knuckles then kneeled down by her head and asked, "You want something else?" Shade shook her head, then stared into his eyes. His bright violet, beautiful eyes. She wanted to do something for him.

Shade quickly moved her head forward and gave Knuckles a quick peck on his lips. "Thank you." she told him. Knuckles stared at her and help his lip. "G-Goodnight." he told her. Knuckles swayed back to his room and fell asleep, feeling new emotions emerge from him.

Shade, on the other hand, was wondering what she just did. It was like, at first, she thought he was cute, to something that was pulling herself towards him.

It was like. Love...

~~_One Year Later~~_

Knuckles sat atop of the Master Emerald, not alone this time, with his girlfriend, Shade. It was still quiet, yet, Knuckles felt better now that Shade had been in his life. At the moment, they hadn't admitted their love for each other, although both did without a doubt.

Shade hadn't actually been introduced to Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cosmo, or even anyone else. They hadn't bothered to come up for a while, yet, Knuckles had a suspicion that Rouge was on her way. At the moment, Shade was tanning behind the Master Emerald, and Knuckles was sitting on top of it.

"I love quiet days like this." Shade told him. "Yeah. I mean, before you got here, quiet days were my favorite. Now that you're here, every day is my favorite." Knuckles told her. Shade looked confused for a moment, then asked, "Why?" "Because I get to see you." Knuckles smiled. "Aww. Thanks Knuckles." Shade replied as she blew him a kiss.

A rustle from the bushes. "Stay here Shade. I think I hear something." Knuckles told her. Shade froze up, she had been spoiled by the nice leisure life with Knuckles. "Ok." she replied. Knuckles jumped off of the Master Emerald and stood at the edge of the altar, as Shade hid behind the emerald. "Come on out batgirl." Knuckles said to nothing.

Almost as in cue, Rouge stepped out into the open and slowly walked up the altar. "Hello Knuckies. How's your break from me?" Rouge asked. "Better when you weren't here. Leave now please." Knuckles told her. "Aww. Why? I come here just to see you and you don't want me here?" she asked.

By now, Rouge was only feet away from Knuckles and she had her hands behind her back. Suddenly, she pounced at Knuckles and flipped him over, handcuffing him at the same time. "Ha ha. I got you now Knuckle boy." she told him. "Dammit." Knuckles replied as he struggled.

Rouge put on a nasty face and then thought of an idea. She begun to take off her clothes and begun to rub Knuckles' groin. Unfortunately, Shade was watching in horror as her boyfriend was about to get raped. He tried to fight off the pleasure and struggled around with it, but the handcuffs weren't undone. "S-Stop!" Knuckles begged. "Nope! I've always wanted to do this." Rouge said as her breasts popped out of her clothes.

Shade's jaw dropped. She knew that he didn't want to endanger her, but this, he was willing to get raped for her? This was enough. Shade charged in the direction of where Rouge was and yelled, "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY MAN!"

Those words confused both Knuckles and Rouge. Shade had kicked Rouge in the head and sent her flying off of the altar, landing on her head. Rouge was knocked unconscious. Shade went over to Knuckles and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Y-Yea. I think she still has the key though." Knuckles said as he moved his head towards Rouge's unconscious body. She disgustingly felt over her body. Not her pockets. This was going to get very strange for Shade.

She stuck her hand between Rouge's breasts and felt around. Nothing. One place left to look. Shade almost threw up at the thought of it, but, it was for Knuckles, and she would do anything for Knuckles; her love, her man.

She uneasily stuck her hand in her pants and felt the key, bad thing was, that Rouge kept it on the INSIDE of her panties. "Uh..." Shade begun. "Don't worry Shade, she won't know!" Knuckles yelled as he rolled over to the edge of the altar.

Shade gulped and held her breath as she stuck her hand INSIDE of Rouge's panties. There was the key! She quickly grabbed it and moved her hand out. In her hand, was a silver key, one identical to the handcuffs. "Yes!" she exclaimed.

Knuckles cheered for her as she ran up the steps to unlock his handcuffs. Once they were unlocked, Knuckles got up and hugged Shade. "Thank you." he told her. Shade blushed, she could feel something poking her lower parts. "Um... Knuckles? Do you want help with that?" Shade asked.

Knuckles looked down and saw that he was still erect, not fully, but still erect. He quickly covered himself and turned away from her. Shade giggled and told Knuckles, "Hey, I'll do it, because I love you Knuckles." Knuckles turned his head for a moment. "Y-You love me?" he asked.

Shade nodded. "I love you too Shade." his reply was. "Now, do you want help with that?" She asked again, this time pointing to his manhood. "Uh..." Knuckles stuttered. Shade walked up to him and hugged him, her hands slowly beginning to rub his already-erect manhood. "I'm willing to help you." she told him. "Please?" Knuckles weakly asked. Shade kissed him on the lips, it was electrifying to the both of them.

Knuckles turned around, so he could hold Shade. Shad hugged him with one hand, and stroked his manhood with her other hand as their kiss commenced. Both of the Echidna's enjoyed this kiss, their first kiss of love.

To him, it was like finding his real purpose in life, other than guarding the Master Emerald. He now would have one to love forever. She, loved this kiss as well, it not only marked the beginning of her love life, but with someone who loved her as well.

**EXPLICIT AUDIENCES ONLY 16 AND OLDER**

They backed away from the kiss, to replenish their oxygen in their lungs. "Hey... I have an idea.." Shade told him. Knuckles looked confused at first when he saw her running down the steps, only to be more confused when she saw her come up, with Rouge in her arms. "Let's tie her to a pole, so she can see what we did when she wakes up." Shade told him. Knuckles smirked and picked up the handcuffs as he walked over to one of the thinner pillars, that was still bolted to the ground.

Shade brought Rouge over to the pole and Knuckles handcuffed her to it. "Ready?" she asked. "More than ever." he replied. Shade giggled at his enthusiasm. She begun to start by teasing him with the slow removal of her clothes.

After her clothes were gone, Knuckles drooled over the beautiful sight that was to behold. "Like what you see?" she asked. Knuckles unconsciously nodded. Shade swayed her hips over to Knuckles and brought him to the ground.

"Wait!" Knuckles told her. Shade stopped as she was right on his chest. "Yes?" she asked. "Before we begin. I wanna get you ready." he told her, confusing Shade. Knuckles flipped her over and immediately begun to suckle on her left nipple, allowing his right hand to caress her right breast. Shade let out a light moan, a sign of pleasure to her.

Jolt waves of pleasure were springing all over Shade's body, as her insides begun to tighten. Knuckles then switched over, from sucking her left breast to her right one. His hands switched as well. Shade's nipples begun to be erect. Fueled by her moans, Knuckles stopped suddenly, smirking as the disappointed face of Shade showed herself to him. "W-Why'd you stop?" she asked.

Knuckles moved his face lower, when he was put into sights of her soaking wet flower. He became curious. Knuckles stuck his tongue out and licked her flower, rewarding him with a loud, sensible moan. "Mmmm. Keep going Knuckles." Shade moaned.

Her insides tightened when Knuckles stuck his tongue inside of her flower, licking up all of her sexual juices. It was impervious to Knuckles, that she was going to cum soon. On cue, Shade exclaimed, "I-I can't hold on much longer Knuckles! Something is coming out!"

Her juices exploded on his face, covering it all over. Knuckles wiped his face off and moved back up to Shade, who was breathing heavily after that. "Wow... That... Was... Amazing..." she told him. "I know." Knuckles replied.

After a minute of rest, Shade looked at Knuckles and told him, "Take me please." Knuckles kissed her on the lips, sending another jolt down upon their spines, then he positioned himself. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yes, but this is my first time, so be gentle please." Shade added. "I will." Knuckles told her.

Knuckles thrust himself into Shade, breaking something along the way and causing a cry of pain from her. Knuckles stopped and pulled himself out of her, with some blood on his manhood. "I'm sorry!" Knuckles exclaimed. He kissed her and Shade just replied, "Ok. Let's go."

Knuckles looked at her in confusion, but when she pushed herself onto Knuckles' manhood, it became clear that she still wanted it, after he had hurt her. He started off slow paced, keeping both him and Shade pleasured.

"Go faster Knuckles!" Shade begged him. Knuckles did as he was commanded and sped up. Her insides were beginning to clench on his manhood, making Knuckles quickly lose his control over himself. "FASTER!" Shade yelled.

Knuckles took that as his cue to go as fast as he could, while her insides were tight as they could be. Neither of them could hold on much longer. "K-Knuckles! I-I can't hold on anymore!" Shade yelled. "Neither can I!" Knuckles yelled back.

Knuckles let his warm seed spill into the womb of Shade, while Shade released her own sexual juices, mixing the two in a concoction that would begin another life one day. They both were breathing fast, and out of breath.

Sleepiness was consuming them both as Knuckles said, "Goodnight, Shade, my love." Shade responded, "Sweet Dreams to you Knuckles, my love."

They both fell asleep happy and in love.


End file.
